


Acidental

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short One Shot, Touchy-Feely
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Quantas vezes mais suas mãos chocariam-se acidentalmente com as de Haru? Quantas vezes mais ele diria “Me desculpe”? Era como se Haru fosse um ímã e seu campo magnético de força imensurável atraísse Rin que, nessa alusão, era feito de ferro."





	Acidental

Quantas vezes mais suas mãos chocariam-se acidentalmente com as de Haru? Quantas vezes mais ele diria _“Me desculpe”_? Era como se Haru fosse um ímã e seu campo magnético de força imensurável atraísse Rin que, nessa alusão, era feito de ferro.

Ele tentou não se importar, tentou ignorar a corrente elétrica que percorria sua espinha a cada toque não-intencional…

— Me desculpe — disse Rin pela quarta vez naquele mês, mais um  _acidente._  Ele estava andando ao lado de Haru no vestiário depois da competição e num movimento brusco sua mão esquerda colidiu-se com a dele.

Rin contava nos dedos as vezes em que isso acontecia, nos dedos que esporadicamente sentiam — ainda que por um breve segundo — a maciez presente na pele de Haru. Não importava se o outro havia acabado de sair da piscina, se seus dedos estavam enrugados, a delicadeza ainda estava ali e sempre estaria.

— Tudo bem — Haru falou encarando-o, seus olhos azuis e cristalinos demonstravam um estranho interesse.

 _Ele desconfiava,_  pensou Rin. Desconfiava que, depois de tantas vezes, aqueles toques fossem simples acidentes de percurso. E, pensando bem, até mesmo Rin desconfiava disso…

Não seria improvável que seu subconsciente o fizesse realizar movimentos involuntários que acidentalmente invadiriam o estimado espaço pessoal de Haru.

E também não seria improvável que Haru estivesse sentindo-se incomodado com aquele contato contingente — talvez proposital — que se tornava cada vez mais frequente.

_Quantas vezes mais?_

— Me desculpe — repetiu Rin cruzando os braços, escondendo suas mãos em um lugar onde elas não mais poderiam tocar as mãos de Haru sem querer.

_Sem querer._

Nada mais do que uma mentira.

Ele queria tocar Haru, queria segurar a mão dele, queria entrelaçar seus dedos nos dele por toda a eternidade.

Admitir isso à si mesmo causou-lhe tanto choque quanto a sensação abrasadora que penetrou seus poros quando a palma de Haru fechou-se em seu braço suavemente.

O interesse naquele olhos cristalinos transformara-se em confusão.

— Por que está se desculpando outra vez, Rin? — perguntou Haru.

As palavras fugiram-lhe da ponta da língua, o ruivo não fazia ideia do que dizer, qualquer resposta parecia-lhe comprometedora naquele momento.

Sua falta de jeito não afastou Haru, sua falta de jeito não o fez acanhar-se diante de uma situação que a cada segundo tornava-se ainda mais embaraçosa — ao menos para Rin. Rin que, logo em seguida, sentiu aquela tão delicada palma subir até o seu rosto…

Os dedos levemente enrugados que ele tanto fazia colidir com os seus agora descansavam sobre a pele abaixo dos seus olhos, sobre a pele próxima aos seus cabelos vermelhos — parecia pouco e limitado, mas era como se Haru tocasse todo o seu corpo. Rin quase não percebeu quando, enquanto mergulhava naqueles olhos azuis, Haru aproximou-se encostando seus lábios, ainda gelados devido à água da piscina, nos dele.

Foi tão rápido que Rin sequer teve tempo de fechar os olhos e deixar-se ser levado pela sensação esmagadora e, ao mesmo tempo, doce que aquele repentino contato lhe causou.

— Me desculpe — disse Haru exatamente da mesma maneira com a qual Rin pronunciava a mesma frase depois de cada  _acidente._

Entretanto, Rin jamais poderia considerar esse ato como um acidente, tocar a mão de outra pessoa sem querer jamais poderia se comparar a literalmente inclinar-se a outro e, intencionalmente, beijá-lo.

— Tudo bem.

Eles não deixaram de fitar-se com um misto de ternura e vergonha, Haru não deixou de tocá-lo, nenhum dos dois deixou de querer aquilo então…

_Quantas vezes mais?_

 


End file.
